EP-A 1 568 753 and EP-A 1 614 738 disclose a phosphor which emits in the red and has the composition MSiAlN3:Z. In this case, M is principally Ca and the activator Z is principally Eu. They are referred to here as calsins. Said phosphor can be excited well in the UV and blue spectral range. It is suitable for light sources such as LEDs.
EP-A 1 153 101 discloses a red-emitting phosphor of the type nitride M2Si5N8:Eu, wherein M can be Ca inter alia, and the activator is Eu.